warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma/@comment-123.203.193.51-20170922054613/@comment-28106299-20180102160345
He's a tanky DPS with about 50x the damage output of the best nuker and glass cannon DPS frames. Sigh.... @ The Lone Tenno above. Yes, we agree that Vex Armor's fury buff is very strong. Especially with certain elemental weapons. And the simplicity of using it makes it even better. But what you're saying there is just not true. If you doubt my words, please go try a Resonance Banshee with a bit of power strength in the Simulacrum, then come back and reiterate what you just wrote with conviction. The problem is that Warframe is a PvE game, and as such, frames excel in different areas with no particular "balance" motivation since there is no competitive or professional scene. Therefore, bloated damage numbers are usually not cared about in the same way by the community since it doesn't really harm another player in any way that a warframe is strong. I don't really want to promote such big numbers as it makes the game a bit finnicky, but it is there, and that's that. To even begin a serious discussion, I feel it's necessary to look at what Chroma can do and what he can't do. Since we agree that his 1 and 4 are lackluster, his 2 and 3 makes or breaks him in whatever... end game... exists in Warframe. Chroma probably has the best damage done / damage taken ration in the game (not counting Wukong with Defy), and this makes him exceptionally good at giving as good as he gets, and then some. And then some more. This playstyle fits well into Exterminate, Survival and Assassination missions. Since alot of bosses are immune to Warframe powers, and Chroma's Fury is a self buff, he does particulary well against those units. And for the exact same reason, he is well known for being very effective against Teralysts. On the other hand, lack of any kind of CC and utility in general makes him poor at Spy missions, Mobile Defense missions, and he has no way of protecting diggers in Excavation missions either. He can do okay in defense missions, as far as killing goes, but he's nothing extraordinary here either. And the same goes for Interception. And while we're at it, the most widely used playstyle for Chroma (Elemental Ward / Vex Armor) also has his limits. In endless Survival missions, there are primarily the phase where you one-shot everything, and the phase where everything oneshots you. Sure, he does better than many frames in solo Survivals and can extend the first phase by a large margin. But face-tank a level 200 Corpus Tech, and you're toast. I don't give a damn what build you're using. You're dead, and that's that. In other words, Chroma alone will face difficulty surviving even in the longer run, and for most players, chances are he can't outlast the enemies past 2 hours or even earlier. Certain other killer frames such as Ash, however, can. Yes, Chroma is strong, and he makes alot of lower level missions trivial. Overpowered, even. But if you want to severely nerf Vex Armor, then alot of mechanics could definitely use a rework as well. We might end up seeing such reworks for Damage 3.0, who knows?